You'll never escape me
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: All you ever was to be free from your over protective partner in singing, Arthur James Kirkland, and your living with your older brother as you were finally free, but it doesn't last very long. Possesive!Arthur and Male!Reader. Contains Lemon and Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

You'll never escape me!

Ch.1 He found me!

Possesive!Punk!EnglandxMale!Singer!Reader

Sided: HiroxMale!Singer!Reader

Crossover: Hetalia and Gravitation

(Name) is a young singer as his older brother is Ryouichi the main singer of Nittle Grasper, (Name) always wanted to be a singer like his older brother, and his friend Shouichi who is the main singer of Bad Luck (Name) used to be in a band called The Bloody Red Rose with his childhood friends Alfred F. Jones the guitarist, Francis Bonnefoy the senynsethzerist, Gilbert Beilschmidt the second guitarist, Matthias Kolser the drummer, and (Name)'s duet singer Arthur James Kirkland the overprotective and possessive. Arthur was overprotective and possessive, mostly possessive of (Name) for every little thing that (Name) did. (Name) got tired of it that he left the band and friends as (Name) moved back with his brother Ryouichi. Whenever his brother had a concerto do, Kay, who was Ryouichi's former manager, and now is bad Luck's manager would watch (Name) while taking care of Bad Luck. Shouichi's friends Hiro and Fujisaki who is the President's cousin were like brothers to (Name) as they would look out for (Name). Shouichi also introduced (name) to his lover Eiri Yuki who is a book writer and then later. (Name) met Yuki's younger brother Tasuya along with his older sister Nina, but (Name) couldn't help, but wonder of how was his band and childhood friends were doing after he left, and (Name) didn't know that his life was just the beginning.

~Time Skip to Punk!England's guitar appearing on the screen~

(Name) woke up the next morning a she got out of bed as he wears a (f/c) pajamas and he climbs out of bed as he gets of his pajamas. (Name) then went over to his drawers in grabbing his (f/c) shirt and (f/c) pants as he then gets dressed. (Name) went out of his room, through the hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen as he saw his older brother Ryouichi sitting at the table as (Name) said, "Morning Ryouichi." "Good morning, (Name)." Ryouichi said with his childlike smile on his face as (Name) walks over and sits down next to Ryouichi. One of the maids brought two dishes, one for Ryouichi and the other for (Name), as the maid places them down in front of them both. (Name) got (favorite breakfast) as Ryouichi got his breakfast as well as they both start to eat their breakfast and said, "Itadakimatsu." After breakfast, (Name) was waiting for Ryouichi to head to Machawa Company to meet up with the Bad Group, and watch them practice. Ryouichi came up as he had Mr. Bear doll on top of his head as Ryouichi said, "You ready to go (Name)?" "Yes I am Ryouichi." (Name) said as she follows Ryouichi out of their home as they were outside. They went into their limo in heading to the company and the drive wasn't long as they arrive at the building.

They both get out of the limo and went inside of the building as they took the elevator to where the Bad Luck is at. They were inside of the elevator as they went up the elevator and they made it to the floor as the elevator stops; the door opens as they existed out of the elevator. They walked down the hallway, they found the Bad Luck's recording room as they enter the room as Shouichi, Hiro, Fujisaki, Kay, and the producer said, "Hey (Name), Ryouichi." "Hey you guys, what's up." (Name) said and Kay said, ""Well we are about to do a recording session for Bad Luck's newest album coming out soon." "Oh cool that's awesome Shouichi." Ryouichi said with excitement in his eyes and Shouichi and the others went into the booth; started to record for their album. As they finished recording, (Name) couldn't help in feeling empty since he left the band, he couldn't sing anything anymore, and then the door opens in revealing the President Tohama as he said, "Ah (Name) there you are, I need to see you in my office." "Oh okay, I'll see you later you guys." (Name) said they said goodbye to (Name) as he follows President Tohama out of the recording room. (Name) was wondering of what was going on as they made their way to the elevator. Tohama pushed the top floor button as the door closes behind them and the elevator starts to go up as Tohama said, "My cousin, told me that you've been upset for a while and that you've singing with your old band." (Name) was listening as he nods his head and Tohama said, "Well there's a band that needs another singer in their group because their singer only sings with a duet. So they are coming by today in wanting to meet you (Name)." "Oh thank you Mr. President, but who is the band group that I'm meeting." (Name) said as the elevator stooped at the top, as the elevator door opens, and they got out of the elevator as they walked down the hallway to the office; Tohama said, "Well the funny thing is that they never told me of what it was." "Oh okay." (Name) said as they made it to the door and Tohama opens the door as they both walk in; see both Kimichi and his brother Ryouichi as they both said, "Hey (Name)." "Hey you two and Ryouichi, I thought that you were with Bad Luck." (Name) said and Ryouichi said as he acts upset," I was, but Kimichi said that I had to come and help out." (Name) couldn't help, but chuckle a she sits next to Ryouichi and Tohama went over to his desk in grabbing of what it look like a picture; Tohama said, "This is the group that want you to sing a duet with their singer." Tohama hands (Name) the picture and (Name) takes the picture from Tohama as he looks at it.

(Name) immediately recognize the picture as he starts to freak out as he gets up to leave the room, Ryouichi, Kimichi, and Tohama hold (Name) down as Tohama was behind (Name) in holding him under his arms, Kimichi was holding around his waist, and Ryouichi was holding his legs as (Name) was screaming, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I WON'T DO IT! ABSOLUTLY NOT! I WON'T DO IT! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO HIM!" As (Name) was freaking out, there was a knock on the door and Tohama said, "Come in." The door opens as four men came into the room and (Name) saw that it was Alfred, Gilbert, Francis, and Matthias as Alfred said, "Dude, it's been forever since we last saw each other." "H-Hey Alfred, Gilbert, Francis, Matthias." (Name) said as he was a bit nervous, but he doesn't see Arthur anywhere, and then a very familiar Russian appeared as (Name) said, "H-Hey Ivan, how are you doing?" "Oh I'm doing well, (Name), and I'm also your band's manager, kolkolkolkol." Ivan said as (Name) looks at Tohama and Tohama said, "It was his request to be the manager since Kay is the manager of Bad Luck." "Well can I go out for a bit on the rooftop and I promise that I won't run away." (Name) said and at first they weren't sure, but they let (Name) go as he leaves the office as he closes the door behind him.

(Name) walked down the hallway as he was a bit upset and unsure about it; then he heard someone talking at the end of the hallway as he looks to see two people talking to someone and (Name) recognize of who it was as he was scared out of his mind as the person before him was none other than Arthur James Kirkland; then the two people saw (Name) in pointing towards his direction as Arthur said loud enough for (Name) to hear, "(Name), is that you love?" (Name) flinches as he turns around and starts running as fast as he could and heard Arthur said, "Wait up, love!" (Name) continues to run as fast he could up the hallway as he made it to the door leading to the rooftop. (Name) opens the door as he runs in making a hard turn as he almost slips as he was on the stairs, but stops for a moment to see if Arthur was following, and (Name) saw him running towards (Name). So (Name) starts to running again up the stairs as Arthur follows behind and said, "Love, where are going? Are we going to play 'Hard to get' again?" (Name) continues to run as fast he could up the stairs and at the top of the stairs was another as (Name) opens it. (Name) runs outside as he was on the rooftop still running as Arthur was still behind him. (Name) keeps running as he was heading to a huge ventilation system and he turns left in getting behind the ventilation as he continues to run. As (Name) runs behind the ventilation he heard Arthur said, "Here I come, love. Ready or not." (Name) continues to run around the ventilation a few times in hoping to lose Arthur and then (Name) stops running in catching his breath as he looks around to see if Arthur was still around.

(Name) was about to walk away when a shadow looms over (Name) and then someone jumps down from above (Name) in landing in front of (Name) causing him to jumps back in shock and surprise. That someone is Arthur James Kirkland as (Name) back away and Arthur walks towards (Name) as he said with a fake sad look on his face, "Love, you really hurt me. I finally get to see you again and you are running away from me." "A-Arthur, p-please leave me alone." (Name) as he back away from Arthur as he bumps into the ventilation from behind and Arthur puts his arms up on both sides of (Name) in trapping him in place. (Name) was scared out of his mind as Arthur leans towards (Name)'s face with lust in his emerald eyes. Arthur places his lips on (Name)'s lips roughly as he pushes his tongue into (Name)'s mouth as (Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen and (Name) places his hand on Arthur's chest in trying to push him off, but then Arthur wraps his arms around (Name)'s body in keeping him in place. (Name) bites down hard on Arthur's tongue hard enough in making it bleed, but Arthur doesn't move away as he continues to kiss (Name), and (Name) could taste Arthur's blood as (Name) struggles in trying to get out of Arthur's grip. Arthur pulls away from (Name) and he then said, "Mmm, you're still as feisty as ever, but I want to taste more of you, love." Arthur then lick his lips as he then leans towards (name) for another kiss, but just as Arthur was just an inch away from (Name)'s lips. (Name) someone very familiar scream, "LEAVE (NAME) ALONE!" Arthur was then pulled away from (Name) and (Name) saw that his savior was none other than Hiro. Hiro was holding Arthur by his shirt as Hiro said, "Just what do you think you're doing to (Name)?" "Couldn't you tell, I was simply showing my love to (Name), git." Arthur said as this made Hiro really angry as he punches Arthur in letting him go and falls to the ground.

Arthur doesn't say a thing and Hiro said as he walks to (Name5) in him up, "If I ever see you again in hurting (Name), I'll beat you up into a pulp." Before Arthur could say anything, Hiro takes (Name) in pulling him away from Arthur in a tight grip as (Name) said, "H-Hiro, stop that hurts!" Arthur just watches (Name) as he was being pulled by Hiro into the building and he just smirks in that he has some competition now. Hiro continues to pull (Name) as they were in the hallway and then Hiro said, "Is he the reason, why you left the group?" "Huh?" (Name) said as he was confused and Hiro said, "(Name) answer my question!" Hiro then pulls (Name) harder as Hiro opens the door, pulls (Name) in first as he bumps into a desk, Hiro shuts the door a she locks it as well, and before (Name) could answer or say anything. Hiro pins (Name) down on the desk and Hiro said, "Is he the reason why you left your band?" Y-Yes he is Hiro." (Name) said as he was scared and he was also scared of Hiro. (Name) was scared of what Hiro was going to do and then Hiro pulls (Name) in a hug which surprises (Name) as Hiro said, "I'm so sorry, (Name), I had no idea that you had to go through that." "Hiro, I'm really thankful that you helped me and everything, but Arthur will still come after me." (Name) said and Hiro pulls away from (Name) as Hiro said, "Then you'll just have to live with me then, (Name)." "Thanks, but I don't want you to get hurt because of me." (Name) said as Hiro chuckles and gets up from (Name) as he said, "Alright (Name), and if there's any problems, don't hesitate to call me." "Yes Hiro and thank you for everything." (Name) said and Hiro smiles at (Name) as he unlocks the door, opens the door, and Hiro leaves the room.

After Hiro left the room, (Name) went on ahead in walking out of the room, and starts to walk down the hallway, but then he heard a very familiar British accent said, "I found you, love." Before (Name) could say anything or react, something hits (Name) on the back of the head causing him to fall into someone's arm, and the last thing (Name) heard was as he black outs, "You'll never escape me, love."


	2. Chapter 2

You'll never escape me! (lemon)

Ch.2 I'm not safe, I'm not free I'm a Prisoner!

Possesive!Punk!EnglandxMale!Singer!Reader

Sided: HiroxMale!Singer!Reader

Crossover: Hetalia and Gravitation

When wakes up as he opens his (e/c) eyes in a unfamiliar room with a few candles lighting up the room and (Name) finds himself with no clothes on as he goes to get up, but something was holding his wrist above his head, (Name) looks up to see that he was handcuffed on the bed rest and his legs spread wide open with cuffs around his ankle to the bed rest at the edge of the bed. (Name) starts to struggle in trying to get out, but it was no use as the door opens in revealing someone as (Name) heard a very British accent that he didn't want to hear, "Well, well, well, well, love, its good to see you awake." "L-Let me go, Arthur, right now or-" (Name) was cut off as Arthur chuckles at (Name) as he walks over to the bed and then climbs on the bed as he sits on top of (Name) waist; said, "Or what, love, and I'm afraid that you don't take charge here either. That would be love and no one else can have you, love." (Name) was about to say something when Arthur leans down towards his face and places his lips onto (Name)'s lips as (Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen; he starts to struggle in hoping to shake Arthur off of him. Arthur then licks the bottom of (Name)'s lips as (Name) keep his mouth close, but then brings his finger to (Name)'s chest to his nipples, and Arthur starts to pinch and twist it as (Name) moans. Arthur took this chance as he pushes his tongue into his mouth and starts to have a tongue war. (Name) wanted to bite down on his tongue, but he knew that would only turn him on even more like last time. Arthur pulls away from (Name)'s lips as Arthur then starts to kiss down (Name)'s neck and (Name) moan a little loud when Arthur found his sensitive spot as (Name) said, "S-Stop it Arthur, I-I don't want this."."Oh but I do, love, I've been waiting for this for a long time, love." Arthur said as Arthur starts to bite, suck, and lick at the spot as it starts to leave a purple bruise on his neck; Arthur pulls away from his neck as Arthur then said, "Now everyone will know that your mine, love." (Name) only whimpers in reply as Arthur continues to kiss down his neck in leaving bite marks as well and he then got to his chest. Arthur then goes to his nipples and starts to lick, nip, and suck on it as (Name) squirms and tries to hold back his moans so Arthur wouldn't hear. Arthur then switches sides as he gives the same treatment to the other and (Name) wished that this would end soon as he looks right at Arthur's eyes as (Name) shivers in seeing that it was filled with lust and hunger.

Arthur pulls away from (Name)'s nipples as he then said, "Come now, love I want to hear that lovely voice of yours." (Name) shook his head as he has a red blush across his cheek and Arthur chuckles as he said, "Oh well, have it your way then." Before (Name) could say anything, Arthur starts to kiss and lick down to (Name)'s member, and when he got to his member. Arthur gently grabs it as he starts to pump it as (Name) whimpers and squirm and then Arthur lets go of it as he then starts to lick it; then engulfs (Name)'s member with his mouth. (Name) moans loudly as Arthur could hear it and continues to hear as he continues on sucking and licking (Name)'s member. (Name) couldn't take it anymore as he starts to feel like he had to release and (Name) said, "Ar-Arthur, ngh s-stop it. I-I'm about to…ahhh!" (Name) comes into Arthur's mouth as Arthur swallows it and Arthur pulls away from his member as he said, "Mmm you taste really good, love, but I want to taste more of you." "N-No, pl-please stop it, Arthur." (Name) said as he grabs the tube of lube on the night stand next to the bed, he unscrews the top, and pours some onto his hand as he said, "Get ready for the main event, love." "Ar-Arthur, pl-please stop it." (Name) said as a last resort in hoping that Arthur stops, but he doesn't listen as he then places one finger into his entrance.

(Name) moans in pain as he struggles in trying again in getting Arthur off of him, but it was no use. Arthur then pushes in two more fingers in stretching (Name) out and Arthur was looking for his sweet spot as he starts to thrust his fingers into (Name). Arthur continues to thrust his fingers into (Name) in trying to find his sweet spot and then he finds it when (Name) said, "AHHH-ARTHUR!" Arthur smirks at this as he pulls his finger away and then uses the lube again over his own member. Once Arthur had his member all wet, he then positions himself at (Name)'s entrance as tears were coming down out of his (e/c) eyes and he was shaking his head in 'no' way, and Arthur notices this as he places hand on (Name)'s cheek in a gentle as he said, "Shhh, it's okay (Name), I promise it will hurt for moment and then you'll feel a lot better, love." "P-Please don't do it, Arthur." (Name) said as Arthur kisses (Name) on the forehead and his eyes as he licks the tears. Arthur then gently pushes into (Name)'s entrance as he gives a moan in pain and Arthur helps him in calming (Name) down by kissing him on his lips. Arthur then waits for (Name) to adjust as he then heard (Name) moans in pleasure giving Arthur the okay to start. So Arthur starts to thrust into (Name) as Arthur starts off slow in so not to hurt him and (Name) couldn't, but moan as he said, "A-Arthur, p-please go faster." "I knew you couldn't hide from me, love." Arthur said as he starts to go faster as he finds his sweet spot and (Name) shouts, "AHHH-ARTHUR, THERE DO IT AGAIN!" Arthur didn't need to be told twice as he hit the same spot over and over again. Arthur continues to thrust into (Name) as (Name) then said, "Ar-Arthur, I-I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together, love." Arthur said as they both then screamed at their names and they came at the same time and Arthur pulls out of (Name) as he then said, "You belong to me and no one else, love. Do you understand?" "Y-Yes I do, Arthur." (Name) said and Arthur smiles as he gives a kiss on his forehead and said, "Good boy." Arthur then undoes the handcuffs in taking him to the bathroom and to get him cleaned up.

~Time skip to Punk!Engalnd's Handcuffs and chains appearing on the screen~

After (Name) and Arthur had done it and Arthur got (Name) all cleaned up, after (Name) had woken up, Arthur had (Name) handcuffed to his wrist in making sure that (Name) doesn't get away from him during their time together alone. After breakfast, they arrived at the building for their recording session that they were having in the recording room. Once they were done, (Name) told Arthur that he was going to walk around the building for a bit, and Arthur was okay with it. (Name) left the recording room as he walks down the hallway in trying to figure out if it was possible to get away from Arthur, but every thought that (Name) thought of wouldn't work since the band stay in the same building as them in different rooms. As (Name) was walking down the hallway, (Name) doesn't pay attention as (Name) bumps into someone, and (Name) said, "Oh, I'm sorry." "(Name) are you okay?" (Name) looks up to see his friend Hiro and (Name) said, "Oh yeah, I-I'm fine, Hiro, really." "Okay, but why do, you look like that you're going to cry." Hiro said and (Name) had a surprise look on his face as (Name) then starts to slap both of his cheeks in trying to calm down as (Name) then said, "Oh well n-nothings Hiro. I'm d-doing great." "(Name) I know that you're lying." Hiro said and then when looks into Hiro's eyes, a single tear fell from (Name)'s (e/c) eyes. (Name) then starts to cry as Hiro then takes (Name) out of the building.

Hiro takes (Name) to his place as they walked down the streets, they arrived at Hiro's place as he lived in an apartment, Hiro leads (Name) to his place as (Name) follows, and Hiro unlocks the door as he allows (Name) to walk in first. (Name) thanks Hiro as he walks in, takes off his shoes as Hiro follows in, Hiro shuts the door behind him as (Name) sits down on the couch, Hiro went into the kitchen to make tea, and once the tea was ready he hands it to (Name). Hiro then sits next to (Name) as he dries his tears and said, "I-I don't know of wh-what to do anymore, I'm his prisoner, Hiro, I-" (Name) was cut off as Hiro pulls (Name) into a kiss and (Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen as Hiro pulls away from (Name) as Hiro then said, "Let me protect you (Name) and live with me." "H-Hiro, I-I don't know what to say?" (Name) said as he was both surprised and shocked by this. Hiro gives (Name) another kiss on the lips on the lips as it was very loving and passionate than Arthur's kiss, but then Hiro pulls away from (Name) as they both heard their phones go off and it was from their managers, and Hiro then said, "Well I guess we'll head on back to the building then , (Name)." "O-Okay b-but Hiro d-do you…" (Name) trails off and Hiro chuckles as he then said, "Why don't you figure it out yourself, (Name)." Hiro winks at (Name) making him blush a pink tint across his cheek and (Name) was about to say something when Hiro chuckles and said, "Kidding, I'm kidding (Name), but I do love you like a younger brother, (Name) since you are like an younger brother to me." "Oh okay and thank you, I love you too." (Name) said as he was relieved so Arthur won't hurt him or worse and then they both left Hiro's place and headed back to the building.

When they got back to the building, Bad Luck's manager Kay and the Bloody Red Rose's manager Ivan along with Ryouichi, Souichi, and Fujisaki; (Name) said, "So what's going on here, Ivan?" "Well Kay and I were talking about in making a remix version of Bad Luck's songs. So (Name), you, Ryouichi, and Arthur are going be singing with Bad Luck in making their remix album." Ivan said as both Hiro and (Name) were surprised by this and Kay said, "Well let's all head up to the recording room." They nodded their heads as they went to the elevator and the elevator started to go up when they pushed on the button in making it go up. The elevator stops as the door opens and everyone goes up the hallway to the recording room. When they arrived to the recording room, Arthur was there waiting for them, and they all went into the recording booth as Hiro and Fujisaki went to their instruments. Ryouichi, Shouichi, (Name), and Arthur went to the microphone stands as Kay then said, "Oh okay then, so let's start this recording session now." Ivan nods his head in agreement as the first song _Rage _starts to play.

~Time skip to Hiro's and Fujisaki's instrument appearing on the screen~

After they finished the recording session, Ryouichi chuckles and laugh as he then said, "Well that was a lot of fun, let's do it again sometime soon, okay." everyone nods their head as Arthur then said, "Poppet, could you come with me to the lobby room. I need to talk to you about something." "Uh su-sure, Arthur. I'll be right back you guys." (Name) said as he leaves the recoding booth in following Arthur as they left the room. Once they left the recording room, Arthur grabs (Name)'s wrist in pulling (Name) down the hallway, and (Name) said, "O-Ow Arthur that hurts, let go of me." "You belong to me, (Name)." Arthur said as he continues to pull (Name) and then goes into the lobby room as he tosses (Name) in first. (Name) stumbles in a few times as he was able to catch his balance and (Name) was about to say something when Arthur shuts the door, locks it, and then pins (Name) down on the couch as he places his lips onto (Name)'s lips. (Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen as he struggles in trying to get out of Arthur's grip, but Arthur was too strong. Arthur then pulls away from (Name) as he starts to kiss down (Name)'s neck as he said, "Where did he touch you, love? Tell me where did he touch you!" "Ar-Arthur, s-stop it, please." (Name) said as (Name) continues to struggle in trying to get of Arthur's grip and Arthur continues to kiss (Name)'s neck as he bites down, lick, and suck on it in leaving a dark purple bruise on his neck as Arthur pulls away from (Name)'s neck. Arthur then goes back in kissing (Name) down on his neck as Arthur said, "Where did he touch you, love?" (Name) couldn't take it anymore as (Name) said, "H-Hiro just kissed me on the lips and that was it, I swear Arthur." When (Name) said that, Arthur growls and placed his lips onto (Name)'s lips very rough as he pushes his tongue into (Name)'s mouth. (Name) struggles in trying to get out of Arthur's grip as (Name) made a muffled moaning sound. (Name) then was able to pull away from Arthur as (Name) moved his head to the side as (Name) said, "A-Arthur, p-please I-I can't breathe." "If you want me to stop, then you have to kiss me back on the lips, and I'll forgive you, love." Arthur said in a dark husky voice as he smirks at (Name) and (Name) blushes a pink tint across his cheek.

(Name) wished that there was another way out of this as (Name) placed his lips onto Arthur's lip and (Name) was shaking as (Name) was both scared and nervous. As (Name) was shaking, he closes his (e/c) eyes as he was still scared and nervous; Arthur notices this as he places his hand on top of (Name)'s (h/c) hair a she gently strokes it. (Name) couldn't help, wonder why on why it felt good kissing Arthur as he gently strokes (Name)'s (h/c) hair, and (Name) blushes a little darker as he moans a little in the kiss. They both pulled away from one another in catching their breath and then they pulled each into another kiss as they both opened their mouth in pushing their tongue into their mouth in having a heated kiss as they have a tongue war. (Name) loss the tongue war as (Name) moans in the kiss and wraps his arms around Arthur's neck as he felt it; Arthur smirks in the kiss. They both pulled away from one another and then Arthur said, "Don't let anyone ever touch you, love. Not even your friends and family. Do you understand, love?" (Name) didn't know of what to say at this as (Name) just nods his head and Arthur gives (Name) another kiss, but a quick one on the lips as Arthur then said, "Good boy and also I'm not going to be home till later tonight because the President wants to talk to the band about something with Nittle Grasper." "O-Oh don't I need to be there, Arthur." (Name) said as he was confused and Arthur shook his head; said, "No he said that you didn't need to come, love." "Oh okay then, Arthur." (Name) said as Arthur then gets up from (Name) and helps (Name) up as Arthur said, "Well we better get going before the others start to wonder if everything is alright or no, love." "Yeah." (Name) said as he chuckles and then follows Arthur out of the lobby. When they got out of the lobby, they went back to the recording room were Ivan and the other were waiting, and the band were already in the booth as (Name) and Arthur go in as well in standing next to their microphone and started to on their album.

~Time Skip to Spotlights shining directly on the screen~

After they finished making their album, (Name) was the first to leave the room as he said goodbye to everyone, and (name) headed for home to the house that Arthur gave (Name) the address to as (Name) left the building as (Name) knew that he had to avoid everyone for their sakes from Arthur. When (Name) made it to the house, he was surprised that it almost similar to his brother's place, and (Name) walks up to the door as he types up the code in opening the door. When (name) opened the door, he was surprised a she heads up to their room, and when (Name) got to the room. (Name) opens the door as he was even more surprise to see that Arthur had brought (Name)'s stuff already all put away and all of (Name)'s accessories all set up on the wall and nightstand. (Name) went to the drawers as he pulls out his (f/c0 pajamas and goes to take a shower.

After (Name) took his shower, (Name) decides to go ahead to make something for, but like a snack. So (Name) decides to make (favorite snack), (Name) heads to the kitchen in making his (favorite snack), as (Name) was making his snack, (Name)'s phone goes off, and (Name) grabs his as he opens it as it was from his brother, Hiro saying,

'(Name) turn on the TV to NG-Corp Channel, right now!'

(Name) wasn't sure of what was going on, so while he grabbed his snacks, he grabs the TV remote, turns on the TV, and set the channel on the TV to NG-Corp Channel. (Name) was wondering of what this was about as the Title _'XX Tokyo Music Fest _came up on the screen and then two news reporters were saying that Nittle Grasper will be performing there and they will have a new song as the writers of the song is a literature writer and a song writer. (Name) was surprised by this but then was even more surprised when they revealed that it was both Eiri Yuki, Shouichi's lover and Arthur Kirkland. When they both appeared on the TV next to the Present and the two news reporters, (Name)'s phone goes off again as someone was calling him. So (Name) looked at his caller ID to see that it was Shouichi and (Name) was wondering why he was calling so he clicks on his phone in answering it and (Name) said, "Hello?" "WHY IS MY YUKI WITH ARTHUR, (NAME)?!" Souichi said as he screams through the phone causing (Name) to pull the phone away from (Name)'s ears and (Name) said as he tries to keep calm, "Shouichi look I don't know why Arthur is with Eiri and I all I know is that Arthur had to meet with the President and that's it, I swear Souichi." "Okay then why did they announce them both writing a song for Nittle Grasper then?" Souichi said as he sounded like he was going to cry and (Name) said, "I-I don't know Souichi." "Oh okay well sorry for bothering you, (Name)." Souichi said and (Name) said, "O-Oh it's okay Souichi." "Alright well see you tomorrow then, (Name), bye." Souichi said and (Name) said, "Okay see you tomorrow then, bye, Souichi." (Name) hangs up his phone and starts to eat his snacks as the news continues on.

After the new had ended and (Name) finished easting his snacks, (Name) went on ahead to their room, when he arrived to their room, he lays on the bed as he turns on the radio in listening to the music by Bad Luck, the song _Spicy Marmalade_ came on, and (Name) decides to have a little fun with the song before Arthur gets home. So (Name) gets up from the bed and starts to sing to the song and dance to it, but doesn't unaware that someone had come home.

Spicy Marmalade jidai wa maru de

Urei himeta kao de madowaseru

Nani furueteru kairaku shugisha ga warau

Sameta REERU no ue kizu kazu ni shiku mareta mirai

Kibatsusa ga jama suru jounetsu ga dou ka shiteru

Kanari akumu janai? taikutsu ga shouwa shiteru

Spicy Marmalade hajiketa mama de

Kon yori no CHANSU wo tsukame

Vanish into the night jidai wa maru de

Urei himeta kao de madowaseru

As (Name) continues to sing the song and dance to it, (Name) was completely unaware that Arthur was standing by the door way, and was watching (Name) sing and dance to the song.

Aoi tsuki no SUTEEJI nakidashite hiru ga sakebu

Amai BIN no naka ja chimeiteki jijitsu wa kanchigai

Ikazura ni hoshigari hayari wo jibun ni hameru

Kanari mondai janai? kyoei ni sae kizukenai

Spicy Marmalade jibun no mama de

Sabita kusari nara hazuse

Vanish into the night mitsumeta mama de

Kon yori mo yubisaki de maboroshi ni

Spicy Marmalade hajikete mama de

Kon yori no CHANSU wo tsukame

Vanish into the night kiwadatsu Marmalade

Kakugo kimeta naraba isso

After (Name) finished singing and dancing, (Name) turns around as he then immediately freeze in seeing Arthur right in front of him, and Arthur chuckles at his reaction as Arthur said, "I have to say, love your singing is getting more beautiful like yourself." "O-Oh um... thank you and welcome home, Arthur." (Name) said as he was embarrassed and blushed a bright crimson color across his cheek. Arthur chuckles as he then said, "Thank you, love, I'm going to start making dinner for us. Do you want anything, love?" U-Um (Favorite meal) will be nice, Arthur." (Name) said and Arthur nods his head as he then leaves the room and heads to the kitchen in making dinner. After Arthur left the room, (Name) turns dark crimson red as he falls on the bed in trying to calm himself down, but then he places his fingers on his lips as he remembered the kiss that he and Arthur shared, (Name) then started to think maybe that (Name) should give Arthur a chance in loving him as (Name) was thinking about it, (Name) then shook the feeling off when (Name) heard Arthur calling him down to come and eat. (Name) gets up from the bed and leaves the room in heading down to the dining room. When (Name) arrived to the dining room, Arthur had everything set up for dinner as (Name) had (favorite meal) and Arthur's mash in a very fancy way he always did, and Arthur walks over to (Name).

When he was in front of (Name), he held his hand out towards (Name), (Name) then takes Arthur's hand as he then leads (Name) to his seat, and Arthur pulled (Name)'s seat out as he helps (Name) into his seat. (Name) thanked Arthur as Arthur chuckles in reply and he went over to his seat which is across from (Name). They both started to eat their dinner and then (Name) said, "Hey I saw you and Eiri on the news earlier with the President about the 'XX Tokyo Music Fest; Hiro texted me in telling me to turn on the TV. *Chuckles* Then Souichi calls me freaking out of why Eiri was with you, Arthur." "Well Eiri is after all Shouichi's lover and also speaking of Eiri. I'm going to be staying at his place for a while in working on the song for the Nittle Grasper and Eiri wants me to tell you that Shouichi is at his house in a slump after finding out of what happened. So Eiri said that he would like for you to check on him or stay at his place, love." Arthur said as it surprised (Name) because first he would get up and pull (Name) into a rough kiss, but Arthur just tells (Name) to go and check on Shouichi by Eiri's request, and then (Name) said, "O-Oh okay, Arthur." They both continue to eat dinner and once they were done eating dinner. Arthur cleans the dishes since he forbids (Name) in cleaning the dishes as Arthur was afraid for (Name) cutting his hands if he cleaned the dishes.

After Arthur finished cleaning the dishes, he then leads (Name) back to their room, and he then gently sets (Name) onto the bed as he climbs on top of (Name). (Name) was confused of what was going on and then Arthur said, "Love, do you remember our kiss in the lobby room today?" (Name) blushes a crimson color as he was about to say something, but was cut off as Arthur placed his lips on (Name)'s lips and pushed his tongue into (Name)'s mouth as they made out the rest of the night.

~Time Skip to Shouichi's and Ryouichi's written lyrics appearing on the screen~

A few days has passed since (Name) decided to stay with Shouichi at his house, but for some reason (Name) couldn't shake the feeling in having Arthur around in touching him, and (Name) tries his best in trying to shake the feelings off. So (Name) went to the building with Shouichi since both of their managers called for them for some reason. So both (Name) and Shouichi made it to the meeting room in the building as Kay and Ivan were waiting for them. When (Name) and Shouichi came up to them, Kay then said, "Oh there you are you two." "So what's going on, Kay?" Shouichi said and then Ivan said, "Well while Arthur is away with Mr. Eiri, we both figured that it would be best that we can take this opportunity in having you two in doing a duet for a while." "Oh well that I wasn't expecting that." (Name) said and Shouichi nods his head in agreeing on what (Name) said and then Kay said, "Well then let's get started on the album, shall we." Both (Name) and Shouichi nodded their heads as they then headed to the recording room .When they arrive the recording room, they started to record their songs with Hiro and Fujisaki playing their instruments.

~Time Skip to (Name) and Shouichi in making the album~

After they finished recording, Kay and Ivan said, "Alright good work everyone." "Thank you very much." Everyone said and Ivan and Kay left the room as Hiro, Fujisaki, and Shouichi were about to leave the room when they notice (Name) was still in the booth as Shouichi said, "(Name) are you coming?" "I'll catch up with you guys in a bit." (Name) said and they nodded their heads as they leave the room in leaving (Name) behind. (Name) was looking the booth and for some reason, he felt something coming on like feeling that he never felt before. So (Name) went over to Fujisaki's synsesathyzer and turns it on in finding a techno drums beat and Hiro's guitar playing. (Name) found the beat as (Name) went up to the microphone in pretending that it was still on and starts to sing a song.

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,

Not a footprint to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.

Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.

Don't let them in, don't let them see,

Be the good girl you always have to be.

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.

Well, now they know.

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand and here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all.

Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe.

I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve.

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand, and here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway

Standing frozen

In the life I've chosen.

You won't find me.

The past is all behind me

Buried in the snow.

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand, and here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa

(Na na, na na, na na na na) [4x]

Let it go yeah

Na, na.

Here I stand.

Let it go, let it go, oh

Let it go.

After (Name) finished singing the song, (Name) heard some clapping, and looked the window as he saw both Kay and Ivan along with Shouichi, Fujisaki, and Hiro. (Name) didn't know if what to say as Ivan speaks through the microphone on the other side of the room and said, "Hey (Name), we left the recording on by accident, but we got a bonus song for our album now, and next time let us know when you want to sing a song on your own, da." "Y-Yes, I'm sorry about that." (Name) said as he was nervous and surprised by this; (Name) gets out of the booth room in meeting with the others and said, "Oh and I'm sorry for using your synsesathyzer, Fujisaki." "It's okay, (Name0." Fujisaki said as (Name) leaves the room. (Name0 was walking up the hallway in trying to calm himself down and then (Name) went to the door leading to the rooftop. So (Name) went up the stairs and went outside as he sits down against the building in calming himself down for a few minutes.

After calming himself down for a few minutes, (Name) decides to go back inside, and (Name) closes the door behind him. (Name) goes down the stairs as (Name) made it to the hallway. (Name) was walking down the hallway and as (Name) was walking down the hallway, (Name) heard a very familiar person said, "Hey (Name0 is everything okay?" (Name) turns around in seeing Hiro behind him and (Name) said, "Yes everything is fine, Hiro." (Name) started to walk faster away from him, but Hiro follows (Name) as Hiro said, "(Name) hold on, I know that you're lying, so tell me of what's going on." "J-Just please leave me alone, Hiro." (Name) said and Hiro said, "(Name) please tell me of what's wrong, since after all, I'm your brother, (Name)." "Hi-Hiro, p-please not now." (Name) said and (Name) goes into the first room as he opens the door, but (Name) hits a button in recording, and opens the second door as 9Name0 that it was the recording room. (Name) knew that Hiro would be coming soon and there was Hiro except with Shouichi and Fujisaki as they open the door; then the three started to sing a sing in trying to communicate with (Name).

You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid

Please don't shut me out again,

Please don't slam the door

You don't have to keep your distance anymore

'Cause for the first time in forever

I finally understand

For the first time in forever

We can fix this hand in hand

We can head down this mountain together

You don't have to live in fear

'Cause for the first time in forever,

I will be right here

(Name) didn't know of what to say so he does the same to them in singing to them.

Please go back home, your life awaits

Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates

Yeah, but —

I know

You mean well, but leave me be

Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free

Just stay away and you'll be safe from me

Shouichi then finds out of what was going on as he said, "(Name) could it be true?" "Wh-What is true?" (Name) said as (Name) probably knew that they knew as Shouichi said, "Why didn't you tell us about it?" "Wh-What didn't I tell you guys, Shouichi?" (Name) said as he knows that they know the truth as Shouichi said, "You're- You're in love with Arthur Kirkland, aren't you." "Wh-What your nuts, Shouichi." Said and Hiro said, "It makes sense since you've been avoiding us for a while and you and Arthur are really close." "N-No th-that can be true." (Name) said and Fujisaki said, "Well that does make sense now that I think about it." "N-No, no it's not true, absolutely not." (Name) said as he tries to fight the feeling and Shouichi said, "(Name) just let the feeling go, like I did because…" Shouichi trails off as Hiro and Fujisaki join in singing with Shouichi and (Name) tries to his best in explaining in singing towards them.

'Cause for the first time in forever,

Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!

You don't have to be afraid

No escape from the storm inside of me!

We can work this out together

I can't control the curse!

We'll reverse the storm you've made

Ohhhh, Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!

Don't panic

There's so much fear!

We'll make the sun shine bright

You're not safe here!

We can face this thing together

No!

We can change this winter weather

AHHHHH...

And everything will be alright...

I CAN'T!

After singing, (Name) screams as he starts to cry as he goes to the corner of the booth and curls himself into a ball. Shouichi was about to say something when they heard a click and they turned to see Ryouichi as he said in turning off the recording. "It's best if you left my brother alone because when he's upset like this, it takes him time to calm down. Do you understand?" They nodded their heads as they were scared in seeing Ryouichi angry and they all left the room as Ryouichi closes the door behind him. As (Name) was crying, he then finally let his feelings for Arthur to come out as he starts to cry harder, and then he black out from exhaust as he mumbles Arthur's name.


	3. Chapter 3

You'll never escape me! (lemon)

Ch.3 I finally realize my feelings for YOU!

Possesive!Punk!EnglandxMale!Singer!Reader

Sided: HiroxMale!Singer!Reader

Crossover: Hetalia and Gravitation

(Name) woke up in a familiar room as (Name) find himself back in Shouichi's room and (Name) gets up from the bed in sitting up. (Name) remembered of what happen as he blushes and then the door opens in revealing Shouichi as Shouichi said, "Oh good you're awake, after your older brother Ryouichi told us to leave for to calm down, I had to see if you're okay, but I find you passed out in the both, and I had my friends and Ryouichi help to carry you back to my place for you to rest, (Name)." "H-How long was I out for, Shouichi?" (Name) said and Shouichi said, "You were out for about a few days and with a fever, too." "Was-Did-um…what I'm trying to say is…" (Name) said as he trails off and Shouichi said, "Yes we knew about your relation with Arthur, but I knew after Arthur left staying with Yuki, you started to realize your feelings for him, and so I decided to help you out, but I didn't mean for you to end up like this, (Name)." "O-Oh it's okay, but I'm ready to head over to work."(Name) said as he gets out of bed and Shouichi leaves the room in allowing (Name) to get dress. (Name) knew that Ryouichi was the one in changing (Name)'s clothes to (f/c) pajamas and probably had (Name) cleaned up in the shower. (Name) changes out of his (f/c) pajamas and into his (f/c) shirt and (f/c) pants. (Name) leaves the room and went down stairs to the kitchen as (Name) find Shouichi waiting for (Name) at the table as Shouichi said, "Hey (Name), your brother Ryouichi came by while you were still asleep and made you (favorite meal) for breakfast." "O-Oh, but what about you, Shouichi?" (Name) said and Shouichi said, "Oh don't worry my sister made me breakfast for me." "Oh okay then." (Name) said and they both said, "Itdakimatsu." And they started to eat their breakfast, once they were done, they cleaned their dishes, and then (Name) and Shouichi went back to the building.

As they were walking to the building, (Name) then said, "S-So how did you know about me and Arthur, Shouichi?" "Well I first found out from Hiro when he found you being kissed by Arthur, next was of how close you two are, and then finally the songs that you sang; also after you passed out, you kept on mumbling Arthur's name." Shouichi said and (Name) made an 'o' expression as they arrived at the building and went inside to their recording room. When they arrived at the recording room in meeting room in meeting their manager and producer as the producer said, "There you two are, now let's get started in making the album in writing your next new song, Shouichi." "Yeah I'm ready and I'm all fired up, right (Name)." Shouichi said as (Name) nodded his head and then they brought in a table, chair, papers, and a pen for Shouichi in writing the next lyrics for his album and Shouichi said, "Alright let's get it started right now." Shouichi starts to write his lyrics, but unfortunately no matter what, Shouichi couldn't write his song even with (Name)'s help within a week.

Shouichi was still in his slump as (Name) didn't know of what to do now, but then Hiro came up to Shouichi in handing him a ticket to the 'XX Tokyo Music Fest' and then Hiro came up to (Name) as he hands him a ticket as well as he then said, "I ran into Arthur early on the way here and he wanted me to give you this, (Name)." (Name) looks in Hiro's hand as (Name) saw that it was a 'XX Music Tokyo Fest' ticket for special guest and then (Name) said, ""O-Oh thank you Hiro." "You're welcome." Hiro said with a smile on his face and (Name) smiles back at Hiro as he takes the ticket; then Ivan said, "(Name) why don't you take a day off today, da." "Yeah that sounds great. Thank you." (Name) said and then Kay said, "Shouichi it would be best if you took a day off too." "Alright Kay." Shouichi said as then turns to look at (Name) and said, "You want head on home and get ready for tonight?" "Sure that sounds nice, Shouichi." (Name) said with a smirk on his face and then Shouichi leads (Name) out of the room, but then Hiro said, "I'll come by and pick the two of you up on my motorcycle, you two." "Okay Hiro, see you late." They both said as they head on back home.

When they got back home to Shouichi's house, Shouichi and (Name) took separate showers, Shouichi wears his personal uniform as (Name) wears a (f/c) shirt and (f/c) pants; within a few more minutes as it was getting late. Hiro arrives with his motorcycle with a side cart. So Shouichi sits behind Hiro and (Name) sits in the side cart as they went on there to the Tokyo Music Festival.

~Time Skip to music playing the background~

Hiro, (Name), and Shouichi arrived at the Tokyo Music Festival, Hiro parked his motorcycle, they got out in heading to the entrance, as they were walking around, they ran into Fujisaki as he tags along with them, and then they come to a tall box seat as they start to climb up the stairs. Once they got to the top, one of the ticket people was there waiting for them as they got to the top, and then they handed the person their tickets as he thanked them. Shouichi was looking for Eiri, but instead bumped into his younger brother Tasuya as he takes the seat where Eiri was supposed to sit at, and Shouichi starts to argue with Tasuya about that it was Eiri's seat; Tasuya then starts to argue back about Ryouichi. They finally stopped when Tasuya shows his ticket to them which was Eiri's ticket, Shouichi then starts to cry as (Name) help Shouichi as he goes to Tasuya and said, "So why is that Eiri isn't coming, Tasuya?" "I don't know (Name), all he did was that he gave it to me, and that's it." Tasuya said and (Name) nodded his head as (Name) then leaves Tasuya alone. (Name) walked back to the others as he sits down with Hiro, Fujisaki, and Shouichi after he was able to calm down and then Fujisaki said, "So what did he say, (Name)?" "He just said that Eiri gave it to him the ticket and that's it." (Name) said, but he felt bad for Shouichi since he doesn't get to see Eiri, and then (Name) said, "H-Hey cheer up Shouichi, I'm sure that Eiri will show up." "Maybe, but I'm not sure anymore, (Name)." Shouichi said and then the lights turn off as the stage lights turn on and the music starts to play. On the stage were Nittle Grasper and…Arthur singing with Ryouichi as they were dancing to the intro beat; then they start to sing .

Garasu no bedo ni toraware no motion

Tesaguri de shukujo wa kamikudaku

Soliday na tail de midara na hane collection

Himei hodo mujaki na yoruga hoshii

Yuuutsu noide odoru jiyuu to uso ni tsuda nukare

Moroku maichiru puzzle kono shihai kara tobitate

Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete

Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru

Make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni

Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi

Shikai wo nukedashita panorama no dimension

Kanpeki na gitai wa tada furueru

Cheap iu na shokushu wa mitsu wo motomeru reaction

Tsumetakutemo hiwai na kimi ga mitai

Nanairo ni moteasobu waki-da-shita kairaku no umi

Kage ga fuchidoru game kono sekai kara uchinuke

Kiss shining kodoku wo katashidori

Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru

Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra

Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni

Ta-iki wa somaru akaku nureta yubisaki ni habatakenu chou no namida

Subete wa suna ni naru shining, make you cry

During the instrumeantal break of the song, both Shouichi and (Name) then realized that the song was about them, and then they both heard Ryouichi and Arthur said, "Shouichi!(Love!) Come down and sing with me!" Shouichi and (Name) were surprised and shocked by this as they went to the railing of the stand, they jumped off of it, landed on their two feet, and ran as fast as they could to the stage. Ryouichi and Arthur helped them up on stage, and they got on stage as they didn't hear the producer of Bad Luck said, "This is it and if they both can pull this off…ah." "And you'd pass out of course." Kay said as he and Ivan looked at him, when he passed out, and falls to ground as the four starts to sing; Arthur and (Name) held hands as they smiles at one another.

Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete

Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru

Kill me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni

Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi

They were in another instrumental break, (Name) was blushing a pink tint across his cheek, Arthur the places his free hand on (Name)'s cheek in making (Name) to look at Arthur, Arthur starts to lean into a kiss to (Name), but they were interrupted when they heard Shouichi screamed, "YUKI!" the two couldn't help, but chuckle as Arthur then gives (Name) a quick kiss on the lip as (Name) blushed a crimson color and then calmed down as they to sing again.

Please don't crying kodoku wo katashidori

Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru

Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra

Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni

As the song ended, the lights turn off and then the spotlight was set on Shouichi as Arthur gently pulls (Name) away as Shouichi talked about himself; then about he could put a lyrics together right now. So Shouichi calls Hiro and Fujisaki to the stage as their producer passes out again as Shouichi starts to sing and Arthur said, "May I have this dance, love?" "S-Sure, Arthur." (Name) said as he was nervous; Arthur and (Name) starts to waltz as Shouichi sings.

ORENJI iro tsuki yoru ga kuruto kimi no koto o omoi dasu

kakko tsuketa ore no SERIFU wa hoka no dare kano SERIFU de

fui ni miageru SHIRUETTO kimi no yokogao o terashita

awai hikari wa ima demo

nani o matteru kimi wa inai heya

tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku

ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru

futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru

ore no shigusa manete waratta kimi no koe mo omoi dasu

kimi to aruku yoru no SHIIN wa ORENJI iro PHOTOGURAFU

kage ni otoshita uso to ore no wagamama o yurushita

kimi no namida ga ima demo

nani mo iwazuni toki wa nagareru

yagate kuru asa no hisashi ni tokeru youni sora ni kieru

saigo no yoru wa doko ni mo nakute

okizari no ore no kokoro o tsuki dake ga ima mo miteru

kimi o matteru tooi omoi demo

tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku

ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru

futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru

As Shouichi continues to sing, Arthur and (Name) continues to waltz as Arthur said, "You dance beautifully, love." "O-Oh thank you Arthur." (Name) said and then Arthur places his hand behind (Name)'s head as he pulls (Name) into a loving and passionate kiss. (Name) was surprised at first, but instead of struggling, (Name) kisses Arthur back as Arthur licks the bottom of (Name)'s lips as (Name) moans in allowing Arthur to push his tongue into (Name)'s mouth in having a little tongue war as Arthur won and (Name) moans in the kiss. After they pulled away from one another, Shouichi's song ended as Arthur said, "So what made you finally realize of your feeling for me, love." "Well let's just say it that was a matter of letting it go, Arthur." (Name) said and before Arthur could say anything Shouichi then said, "Thank you for listening everyone, but I have a very good friend of mine that would like to say something about himself. So come on over (Name) Sakuma." Before (Name) could say anything, all three Hiro, Fujisaki, and Ryouichi grabbed (Name) and took him away from Arthur as Arthur was trying to figure out of what was going on and he follows them.

Shouichi moves out of the way as they set (Name) next to the microphone as the audience cheered and once the cheering had died down. (Name) was nervous, but he then found the convenience that he needed as (Name) said, "Thank you everyone and Shouichi. It is true that I'm Ryouichi's younger brother, but before I came back in living with my older brother, I moved to England, where I met a band group called the Bloody Red Rose Cross as they were looking for another singer for a duet, and that's how I met Arthur James Kirkland, the punk gentleman that changed my life. I never knew of what love was or how do you love someone and Arthur was very protective of me as I was very scared of him on how he was to me. So I ran away when I couldn't take it anymore and moved back with my older brother, Ryouichi. Many years had passed after I left the band, later my brother introduced me to some of his friends, but something still felt like that I was missing something, and that something was singing or so I thought." (Name) took a breath as Arthur then walks up to (Name) as he then hold onto (Name)'s hand and (Name) looks to see Arthur next to (Name) as they smile at one another; (Name) looks back at the audience as (Name) said, "When the president told me that a band group was looking for another singer for a duet, I couldn't help, but say yes to it except I wasn't expecting for it to be the same band that I was in, and so I screamed in freaking out about it as I didn't want to run into Arthur, but I spoke too soon when I ran into him. As the days went by and to the point when Arthur had stay with Eiri working on the lyric that you all heard tonight. I started to realize my feeling for Arthur as I started to let it go and as I could get him out of my thoughts; then a few days ago my friends helped me out in realizing my feeling s I couldn't hide it any longer. So right at this moment, I have a lyric that I made on my own of this moment, of letting go of my past and look forward to the feature. Fujisaki! Hiro! I might need help with this song!" the two came as they start to play their instruments, but in a softer tone as (Name) starts to sing.

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway

After (Name) finished singing, the audience cheered happily and then (Name) was pulled into another kiss by Arthur as everyone in the audience squealed and cheered at this moment and they both pulled away from one another. They both smiled at one another and then Arthur said, "I love you, love." "I love you, too, Arthur." (Name) said and the two walk out of the spotlight as the others followed off of the stage. As soon as they got off of the stage, Ryouichi came up to Arthur along with the others as Ryouichi said, "Arthur if you hurt my little brother in anyway or if I hear it from my brother about something. I swear I will make your life miserable that you'd wish that you'd never have met me, okay." "Don't worry I promise that won't hurt (Name), Sakuma." Arthur said and Ryouichi nodded his head as he smiles a childish like smile and chuckles like his usual self. Hiro then came up to Arthur and said, "Arthur I'm saying the same thing as Ryouichi, but care for (Name) like an younger brother, and if I hear something up from (Name) that you made him upset. I swear I will kill you personally." "Okay and I already told Sakuma that I'll do no such thing." Arthur said and Hiro nodded his head in letting (Name) and Arthur go, but then (Name) goes to his older brother in giving him a hug as they said their goodbyes to one another; hugs his friends as well in saying their goodbyes to them as well. (Name) goes up to Arthur and walks with him out of the Tokyo Music festival to the parking lot. When they got to the parking lot, Arthur leads (Name) to his motorcycle, he then hands (Name) a (f/c) helmet, Arthur puts his helmet as he climbs on, and (Name) climbs on behind Arthur a she wraps his arms around Arthur in holding on tight. Arthur smirks as he starts his motorcycle, pulls out of the parking lot, and drove on home to his place as (Name) was holding on tight around Arthur's waist.

~Time Skip to Punk!England and (Name) on the motorcycle going across the screen~

The drive was long as the ride was silent and Arthur then pulls up to the driveway as he then parks his motorcycle. Arthur turns off the motorcycle as (Name) then let's go of Arthur and (Name) took off his (f/c) helmet as Arthur does the same thing. (Name) turns to look at Arthur, but before (Name) could say anything, Arthur picks up (Name) bridal style as Arthur starts to walk to the front door, and Arthur manages to the front door as he continues to carry (Name) in his arms. (Name) then wraps his arms around Arthur's neck as he was scared that he was going fall out of Arthur's arms. Arthur chuckles at this as he continues to carry (Name) in his arms as he starts to walk up the stairs, up the hallway, and then stops at a door as he manages to open the door. Arthur walks into the room with (Name) still in his arms, he closes the door as he locks it, he carries (Name) to their bed, Arthur then sets (Name) down gently onto the bed as Arthur then climbs on top of (Name) and said as Arthur straddles his legs, "you see love, I told you that you couldn't escape from me." "Yes and you are right, Arthur, because I could never escape my true feelings for you." (Name) as he cups Arthur's cheeks and Arthur leans down towards (Name)'s face. (Name) smiles as Arthur places his lips onto (Name)'s lip and (Name) kisses Arthur back. Arthur licks the bottom of (Name)'s lips as (Name) moans in allowing Arthur to push his tongue and (Name) moans in the kiss as they have a little tongue war.

They both pull away from one another and Arthur starts to take his clothes off as (Name) blushes; Arthur said as the clothes were completely off, "Something you like, Love?" "U-Uh well…um…" (Name) didn't know of what to say of what to say as Arthur then gives (Name) a quick kiss on the lip as he said, "I'm just teasing you, love." Arthur chuckles as (Name) face has a pink tint across his cheek and then Arthur starts to take (Name)'s clothes as he shiver at Arthur's lust emerald eyes. As (Name)'s clothes were completely off, Arthur starts to kiss (Name)'s neck a she tries to find his sensitive spot, Arthur finds the spot when he heard moans as he said, "A-Arthur!" "Mmm, I believe that I found it, love." Arthur said in a husky voice as he then starts to lick, nip, and suck at the spot till it left a purple bruise on (Name)'s neck. Arthur then pulls away from (Name)'s neck as he smirks, he starts to kiss down (Name)'s neck again, down to his collarbone, and down to his nipples as Arthur starts to lick, suck, and nip on them as (Name) moans and squirms. Arthur smirks as he uses his other hand in pinching and twisting the other nipple as (Name) moans louder as (Name) said, "A-Arthur, s-stop teasing me." "Oh love this is only the beginning of finally having you as mine after so many years." Arthur said as he pulls away from (Name)'s nipples and Arthur then starts to kiss down his stomach to his naval as he gives it a teasing lick as (Name) arches his back upwards and moans.

Arthur chuckles as he goes back in kissing on his stomach to his member to his legs. Arthur pulls away as (Name) wondered of what was Arthur was planning to da next and then Arthur lifts (Name)'s legs over his shoulder as he then licks, kisses, and nips on his leg as (Name) shivers and moans. Arthur smirks at (Name) as he then goes down to (Name)'s member and engulfs with hit his mouth as (Name) said, "Ar-Arthur, wh-what are you…AH!" (Name) was cut off as Arthur started to lick and bobs his head as (Name) places his hand onto Arthur's blond messy hair. (Name) then moans louder as he said, "Ar-Arthur, I-I'm about to…" he trails off as he gives scream of his moans as he came into Arthur's mouth. Arthur swallows it as he pulls away and he smirk as he said, "Mmm you taste really good, love. Even though that you came pretty fast, love." "B-Be quiet, I don't need to heard that, Arthur." (Name) said as Arthur chuckles at (Name) and Arthur then places his fingers at (Name)'s mouth as Arthur said, "Suck." (Name) opens his mouth as he takes his fingers into his mouth and starts to coat them with his saliva.

Once it was coated enough, Arthur pulls his fingers away from (Name)'s mouth, and then puts in one finger into (Name)'s entrance as (Name) squirms and moans a little. Arthur then puts in a few more fingers in as he starts to thrust his fingers in trying to find his sweet spot and then (Name) said as he moans, "AR-ARTHUR THERE…AH…DO IT AGAIN!" Arthur smirks as he pulls his fingers out of (Name), he goes to his nightstand drawers next to the bed, and pulls out a tube of lube. (Name) watches as Arthur undoes the top, pours it on his own member, he then sets the lube aside, and the positions himself at (Name)'s entrance as he said, "Are you ready, love?" "M-More than ever, Arthur. Now make me yours!" (Name) said as he growls in approval as he starts to push into (Name)'s entrance very slowly in so not to hurt (Name) as he moans in both pain and pleasure. When Arthur was now fully inside of (Name) he waits for (Name) to adjust and then (Name) nods his head as he was ready. Arthur then starts to thrust into (Name) as he found his sweet spot and (Name) moans at Arthur's name like a mantra and Arthur does the same for (Name)'s name.

(Name) then felt the same feeling like before as he said, "Ar-Arthur I-I'm about to.." "I-I know let's do it together, love, and be sure to scream my name as loud as you can so everyone can hear." Arthur said and (Name) said and not long after, (Name) screams, "ARTHUR!" "(NAME)!" Arthur screams (Name)'s name as they both came at the same time and then Arthur pulls out of (Name) as he lays next to him in holding (Name) in his arms and said, "I love you, love." "I love you, too, Arthur." (Name) said and (Name) was about to close his (e/c) eyes when Arthur said, "So you ready for round two, love?" "Really Arthur?" (Name) said as arthur chuckles and they started to make love to each once again for the rest of the night.

~Extended Ending~

Down in the basement, were Alfred, Gilbert, Francis, and Matthias were on multiple computers as it was set up like a security system and they watched everything that had happened ever since Arthur and (Name) ran into each in the building; even before (Name) left the band group as Alfred, Gilbert, Francis, and Matthias the said, "This is the most awesomeness job that both Kay and Ivan gave us to do for our productions to go up and to help the two in getting back together as long as we stay out of the way of course." "Qui of course and if it wasn't for my equipment then we wouldn't have been able to get the best quality of this." Francis said as they continued record everything till Arthur and (Name) went to sleep in one another's arms. Francis turns off all of the equipment and ejects all of the tapes out of the machine as he then said , "So let's on out and meet up with Kay and Ivan; give them the tapes so they can give it to the company in making it into a DVD, for all the fans to watch, Qui." "Ah yeah, let's go, dudes!" The three said as they left the basement and the left the house in leaving Arthur and (Name) alone…for now.

~THE END~


End file.
